Digimon Story: Knights
by storyweaver42
Summary: This is a Digimon adventure with original characters created by yours truly. I will be posting images on my DeviantArt account and the stories here. If you want the best of both world follow me on my Tumblr account. /blog/storyweaver42.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Partners in Crime**

Collin Strauss roamed the streets ever since he was six. His par both ned him when he was five, he escaped the next year. A week ago he celebrated his 13th birthday alone. It's not that he had no friends; it was just that his only friend was in a juvenile detention for stealing. Stealing was the only way the two of them could stay alive. To call the two of them best friends was an understatement, they were more like brothers. the other half of the whole was named Allons Kalvess. Collin was wondering the streets and then he heard rumbling in a trash can, he crept up on it and to his amazement he found a pudgy raccoon head with no body just the head and the tail. The raccoon had paint on the tips of its ears and the end of its tail and it had the mask that most raccoons had. Collin picked it up and it grumbled.

"Why are you picking me up." the raccoon yelled.

"Because you're unusual." Collin explained.

"Wow you aren't the least bit superficial!" the raccoon exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Just saying what happened to your body little fellah?" Collin asked.

"Well this head is my body bozo I am a digimon," the raccoon said "my name is Rakabumon."

"What's a digimon and that still doesn't explain why you are missing a torso."

"A digimon is a digital monster; I am a fresh level digimon the weakest level."

"And that's why you don't have a mid-section."

"Yes, yes, that is why I have no torso." Rakabumon said.

"Ok good now I know." Collin said.

"Can I go back to eating my trash now you incompetent." Rakabumon said angrily.

"Hey I am not incompetent it's just you don't see a digimon every day." Collin said defensively."

"Ok fine now let me eat my garbage!" Rakabumon yelled.

"Oh no you are going to get better food than you can get in any trash can." Collin said as he ran off.

They approached a quaint diner with many talks of discontent from Rakabumon. The diner had been visited many times by the dynamic duo. The name was The Knight's Order it was a well-known one. The people there were very nice and let the boys eat for free once every day. Collin and Allons were going to work there when they hit 14 so they can pay back their debt. After lunch Rakabumon was grateful to Collin they became better friends.

"Ok so now that we're friends I have a question." Rakabumon said.

"What is it Rakabumon?" Collin asked.

"Will you be my tamer?" Rakabumon asked with hope in his eye.

"What's a tamer?" Collin asked.

"Come on it's a person who helps a digimon to digivolve and become stronger."

"Well then sure I will." Collin replied"

"Collect your digivice!" A mysterious voice interjected.

Suddenly a green path lighted up in Collin's eyes. Collin grabbed Rakabumon and followed the path. The path led him to a technology store in the store a phone glistened green and he was pretty sure that it was his. Collin went in the shop and asked for it but the answer was no. So Collin and Rakabumon decided that the only way to get the digivice was to steal it. Collin had done this before with Allons because that was how they survived for four years. They stole and evaded the law until they found a different way to eat. Allons still stole to get better ways of living such as video games in the hideout. The two of them for years were partners in crime. Rakabumon went in and bit the owner used a skill to blind everyone with paint then Collin stole it then they ran as far as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Partners of the Cave

Allons had been in the juvenile detention center before, its cold stone walls were very familiar with them. He knew every inch of the place; he knew every hiding place, secret passage, and storage facility. It was free time and he was about to stroll to the caves that were on the outskirts of the jail. As Allons walked into the cave a bat bigger than any he ever saw in this cave came at him. Allons slid under it and then snatched it out of the air. The winged mammal had no normal legs, an impressive wingspan, a purplish-black color of fur, and on it's two wings symbols that reminded him of a toxic waste sign.

"Why did you dive bomb me you imp." Allons asked in a cold tone.

"You invaded my territory, you were foolish to do so. Prepare yourself." The bat said as he bit Allons arm

"That tickled, you seriously thought a little bite would make me unhand you." Allons said with a confident smirk

"How did you not even flinch? Most of the other people fled in terror." The bat stared at Allons in amazement.

"Now you are going to give me your name and then leave ok you winged mammal."

"I am Okravecmon, and I am not leaving my cave. Who are you and why are you in my territory?" Okravecmon demanded.

"Ok my name is Allons Kalvess and I came here because before you so rudely came and called this your territory it was mine!" Allons said gritting his teeth in anger.

"Well then you haven't aged a day, seeing as I've been here since the first electronic security system was installed."

"How could that be you still look like a baby." said Allons in amazement.

"It is because I am a low level digimon, short for digital monster, now that that's settled out of my cave!" yelled the tiny winged mammal.

"Like I'm going to listen to the demands of what's like an ant compared to me." Allons said

The argument went on like this forever, Allons had to leave but came back the next day. Both of their resolves were dwindling, and they were wondering if they should stop. Finally they decided to share the cave for the rest of the time being. Okravecmon actually reminded Allons of Collin, his partner in crime on the street, when he tried to act tough. Allons convinced himself to take the digimon with him so he wasn't so lonely. Okravecmon wasn't in disagreement either he came to the cave to get stronger and digivolve but couldn't; going with Allons let him have a human partner that could help. The next day Okravecmon waited outside the center while Allons got his things (included was a black phone which will be used as his digivice). Allons then walked out and went back home. It was a long way to walk so they chatted and Allons got this sense to download this app, the D-World app. When Allons did this a flash of purple light engulfed Okravecmon.

"Okravecmon digivolve to…" Okravecmon became bigger and had something in his talons "Okrateniemon!"


End file.
